1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a composite carbon nanotube structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are tubules of carbon generally having a diameter of about 0.5 nanometers to about 100 nanometers, and composed of a number of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Generally, the carbon nanotubes prepared by conventional methods are in particle or powder forms. The particle or powder-shaped carbon nanotubes limit the applications in which they can be used. Thus, preparation of macro-scale carbon nanotube structures, such as carbon nanotube wires, has attracted attention.
A carbon nanotube wire having a macro-scale carbon nanotube structure is directly drawn from a carbon nanotube array on a substrate. The carbon nanotube wire includes a plurality of successive carbon nanotubes substantially oriented along a same direction. The carbon nanotubes joined end to end by van der Waals attractive force therebetween.
However, the carbon nanotubes are only joined by the van der Waals attractive force therebetween, thus a mechanical strength of the carbon nanotube wire needs to be improved.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a composite carbon nanotube structure, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.